Siege of the Crystal Empire
The is a Limited-Time Story Quest that begun on September 21, 2018 and ended on October 1, 2018 and lasted for 10 days. It was later revived on August 23, 2019, also running for 10 days. Solo Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe the Crystal Faire is coming up so soon! I've cleared out my whole schedule to make sure we can get these party supplies to the Crystal Empire on time... Spike: Yeah... but do they REALLY have to call everything "the Crystal Whatever" up there? We get it! It's crystal! Twilight Sparkle: They're just proud of their home, Spike. Anyway, I thought you loved the Crystal Empire -- you're a hero there! Pinkie Pie: Yeah! From that time when you defeated the eeevil unicorn king Sombra by bringing the legendary Crystal Heart to the Crystal Dais and poofing him into smoke with the power of love! Spike: Uhhh... Yeah, Pinkie. I was there. Twilight Sparkle: Well, nothing like that's going to happen this time! That's why we have pegasus security and our friends monitoring the Faire preparations. I think Applejack's keeping an eye out... Quest #1: One Apple Less... Quest #2: Dash Away... Spike: Twilight...? I'm glad you think everything's gonna be okay, but a lot of ponies seem like they're-- Twilight Sparkle: Not now, Spike! Didn't you see Chrysalis challenging me to a magic duel when you were talking with Rainbow Dash just then?! Quest #3: Fleeting Twilight... Pinkie Pie: Hey, everypony! So, I don't know if this is a bad time, but I just wanted you to know that I THINK I just stopped Iron Will from stealing the Crystal Heart? Pinkie Pie: ... Maybe. There was a lot of running around! But he stuffed it in this satchel (I think), and then I GOT the satchel, and... Oh. I guess there's nothing IN the satchel! Never mind! Twilight Sparkle: Wait... but if YOU don't have the Crystal Heart, and it's not on the Crystal Dais... then... Who DOES have the-- Sombra: The king has returned. Long live the King! Twilight Sparkle: Oh no... Chrysalis, Iron Will, everypony else... they were just a distraction! Sombra must've regained his physical form somehow, but... Twilight Sparkle: No -- the "how" isn't important right now! My friends and I have to stop him from retaking the Crystal Empire! I don't even want to THINK about what happens if he gets past us... Battle #1: Under Siege (Minions) Note: Butterflies may appear around Sombra during battles. Tapping him while the butterlies focus on him awards bonus Magic Coins (up to 10 taps at a time and 100 taps total before the butterflies dissapear). This may be repeated every 1 hour. (This only applies to re-runs.) Battle #2: Under Siege (Boss) *Only 1 upgrade (mane or body) is enough to beat this boss. Sombra: So, little pony... you're a princess now. Not that anything has come of it. Minions... take these six to their cages -- and the dragon, too. Make sure their magic is contained. Twilight Sparkle: No... I can't believe it... We lost...! Is this... Is this it...? Princess Celestia: Not quite. It seems Cadance was right to call me here after all. Sombra: YOU! Celestia... When you defeated me before, I was young and inexperienced... but now I'm stronger. Princess Celestia: Sombra -- it matters not how powerful you are. You are powered by hatred! Radiant Hope: That's not entirely true. Hello, Princess... Princess Celestia: Hope?! But... I haven't seen you for a thousand years! After you warned us about Sombra's treachery... studied with Luna and me to become a princess... then left...! I thought you were lost! Radiant Hope: No... I'm right where I belong. It was my fault that you banished Sombra... which is why I had to bring him back. He's my best foalhood friend... Radiant Hope: ...and I won't let you hurt him again! Quick, Sombra -- while I've got her distracted! Defeat her!!! Battle #3: Dawn Breaks (Minions) Battle #4: Dawn Breaks (Boss) *Sombra must reach level 9 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Twilight Sparkle: NOOOO! You turned Celestia to stone! Sombra... You may have imprisoned me, but as long as I still have the strength to stand, I will see to it that you're punished for this. Sombra: You're a brave fool, Twilight Sparkle... but soon, you'll just be another entry in my journal. Soon, I will set the Umbrum free... and I want you to see what they will do to your world. Sombra: Farewell, Princess. When I return, I will have my own army... and you will call me EMPEROR Sombra. Radiant Hope: Sombra... don't overextend yourself. You can't free the Umbrum if you do... They're your people... and it's your destiny to save them, ever since Princess Amore locked them away! Sombra: Hope... You may have lived among them, but you should know more than anypony -- you give them too much credit. They are monsters. Just like me. Sombra: I've known that ever since I saw my reflection in the Crystal Heart all those years ago... since I learned I was an Umbrum myself. THAT is my destiny -- and I cannot escape it. Sombra: Now -- leave me. I must defeat the rest of the Crystal Empire's Royal Guard if I am ever to take the castle... including one meddlesome Prince in particular. Battle #5: Crack in the Armor (Minions) Battle #6: Crack in the Armor (Boss) *Sombra must reach level 15 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Sombra: Hmph. Out cold. So much for the pride of the Crystal Empire. But with Shining Armor defeated... nothing stands between me... and this. Sombra: The door to the world of the Umbrum... deep below the castle. I've dreamt of opening it for so long, but... what if they're good after all? What if I'm the only real monster? Twilight Sparkle: You ARE a monster, Sombra -- and I told you you'd be punished! You hurt my friends... hurt my family... made me doubt myself! But we escaped -- and it's time you learned a lesson! Radiant Hope: Sombra! You can't open the door! I just came from the Umbrum's world, and I was wrong about-- GyAAAAH!!! Twilight Sparkle: No... She ran in front of my magic blast! I didn't mean to hit her... Hope -- I'm so sorry! I-- Sombra: WHAT DID YOU DO?! Sombra: You want to fight monsters, little pony...? I'll give you monsters. Umbrum -- the door is open! Come forth and destroy these pests with me! Umbrum: Gladly. All hail Emperor Sombra... Battle #7: Umbrum Rising (Minions) Battle #8: Umbrum Rising (Boss) *Sombra must reach level 24 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Sombra: It is done... They are all captured or turned to stone, save for Cadance. That fool has fled towards the Crystal Dais... if we turn her to stone there, then this campaign will be over. Radiant Hope: And I'm to be your empress in all this? An empress of monsters... The Umbrum told me this was who you would become, but I didn't believe it. I should have listened. But I had... hope. Sombra: Hope! You're awake... But -- but you don't understand! When we looked into the Crystal Heart, I saw THIS! I saw my destiny... I was born to be a monster. Radiant Hope:'And I saw myself as a princess! And I was going to be one... but I left my training to try and find you. I had a choice between my destiny and you, and I chose you. 'Radiant Hope: I've never believed in destiny, Sombra. You're the only thing I've ever believed in. And if all this is really what you want... then let's go and forge our destiny together. Sombra: Hope... Battle #9: Last Hope (Minions) Battle #10: Last Hope (Boss) *Sombra must reach level 29 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Umbrum: The traitor Cadance has been defeated! Now, we must make the Crystal Empire see that there is no hope. Eliminate the princesses now, Sombra! Radiant Hope: Wait... I have a better idea. Princesses are fine, but they come and go. All you need to destroy their hope is this: the Crystal Heart. Radiant Hope: It's the same thing that hurt you... that locked the Umbrum away. But if you smash it... they'll be free forever. Sombra: The Crystal Heart... I remember the first time I looked into this thing. It was the first time I saw myself as a monster... But now, I just see me. Just my reflection. Umbrum: It must not work if it's not powered up. All the more reason to destroy it! Sombra: No... No, I think it's working fine. Hope? ... Thank you. I think it's time I made my own destiny. Sombra: Everypony -- help Hope get the Crystal Heart to the Dais! I'll keep the Umbrum away from her until she can imprison them again... It's not too late! Battle #11: Shadow and Light (Minions) Battle #12: Shadow and Light (Boss) *Sombra must reach level (?) on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Umbrum: SOMBRA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Radiant Hope: The Crystal Heart is trapping the Umbrum! It's pulling them back into their prison... but... Sombra! You're an Umbrum too! You're... Sombra: I'm the reason everypony is in danger, Hope. It doesn't matter what happens to me... Radiant Hope: Stop it... You're a hero, Sombra! Sombra: Heh... Maybe. It's funny thought... Sombra: Now... let me do this. Let me defeat these last few Umbrum, and when I'm done... Just promise me you won't run away again. You can do so much good in this world. Radiant Hope: Sombra... I promise. Battle #13: Darkness Falls (Minions) Battle #14: Darkness Falls (Boss) *Sombra must reach level 51 (max level) on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Radiant Hope: NO! Sombra... You said I could do good, and now I'm doing it! The other Umbrum may be gone, but I'm not letting YOU go... even if I have to fight the magic of the Crystal Heart myself! Princess Cadance: You're not alone, Hope! I'm the Princess of the Crystal Empire, after all -- the empire the two of you just saved! Twilight Sparkle: The empire your FRIENDSHIP saved -- and friendship is kinda my thing! Princesses: Focus your magic on the Crystal Heart. On my mark... ready... and... GO! Sombra: Am... am I really here? Hope... everypony... You saved me! I don't know how to thank you, or how to apologize... Princess Celestia: There is no need, Sombra. You have saved Equestria, and you have been forgiven. You have another chance to decide what sort of pony you will be... What will you do with it? Sombra: I... I think I'll start by forgiving someone myself. Princess Amore... I always blamed her for imprisoning the Umbrum, but she deserves a second chance. Sombra: I made her into a statue and scattered her pieces across Equestria. But Hope... if you helped me rebuild the statue... Radiant Hope: ... We could save her? We could bring her back?! Sombra: I think so. ---- Sombra: Let me tell you a story, everypony... Once upon a time, there was a young pony who wasn't like the others. All he wanted was a friend. Sombra: And then, he found one. She was the most amazing friend that anypony could have asked for. He loved her and she loved him... but he didn't love himself. Sombra: He was worried he was a monster... and how could anypony ever care about a monster? Sombra: That's the thing about friendship, though. Your friends are friends because they can see the great things you have inside. Sombra: They can see past looks, and family, and even your own worries... And they can see the goodness inside of you, even if you don't see it yourself. sombra dialogue.png The End Helpers *Helpers increase the maximum amount of Shadow Crystals you can store in the "bag" and adds extra Team Power. Other Upgrades *'Note:' Whatever you spend on the upgrade in the battle screen lowers the cost in Pony Editor to craft Sombra's Outfit. **Starting from the first re-run, you can no longer craft the outfit from Pony Editor. *'Note:' When you tap a bag to the left of the number of Shadow Crystals collected during a fight, all the Shadow Crystals will be immediately collected into the total amount you own. King's Armor (Sombra's Outfit) *At max outfit level, Sombra gives a total of 142 Team Power (without any helpers). Community Community Helpers *'Tasks' ** Flim (Review his old scam ideas at home) - 7 XP, 130 Bits ** Flam, Pinkie Pie (Try to put one over on Pinkie Pie) - 12 XP, 240 Bits ** Scootaloo (Observe Crystal Pony Customs, 1 min 30 seconds) - 13 XP, 270 Bits ** Princess Cadance (Check out the props at the Canterlot Theater) - 18 XP, 410 Bits ** Shining Armor, Twilight Velvet (Ask Twilight Velvet about old family stories) - 17 XP, 380 Bits ** King Sombra (Brood about his past) - 19 XP, 440 Bits ** Iron Will, Lyra Heartstrings (Talk with Lyra about potential work-release programs) - 19 XP, 440 Bits Gallery how to deal with crystal Friesian horses.png|The tutorial on how to collect resources and win boss fights. Sombra's Boss Fight.png|How to fight minions and boss battles, and to get Shadow Crystals. When Buying Shadow Crystals.png|Shadow Crystals, for various prices in IRL money. ROARING FABULOUSLY.png|Tap the bag-like icon to get all the Shadow Crystals present at once. Sombra evolution.png Trivia * This is the first Limited-Time Story to use the new "idle collection" battle mechanics. ** Limited-Time Stories that use this mechanics are frequently called "Siege" LTS based on this story's name (Siege of the Crystal Empire). * This is the only Siege LTS to not have a bonus "Treasure Chest" round, which allows players to farm additional Shadow Crystals after defeating the final boss. ** Therefore, it is highly advised that players stay on the last farming stage (Battle #13) for as long as possible, then beat the final boss close to the end of the event. * This is the only Siege LTS to use Shadow Crystals as the event currency. All other Siege LTS use Magic Coins instead. * In the first few rounds, as 100 taps give 100 crystals in roughly 3-4 minutes while minions only give 2 every 2 minutes, it is strongly recommended that players take advantage of the bonus coins whenever possible. ** Additionally, clearing a boss stage skips the bonus crystals cooldown time once, so players should take all the bonus coins before defeating a boss. * The minions (Royal Guards, Umbrum; even Royal Guards that have no wings) behave like Changelings, while the Bosses (some Royal Guards, Princess Celestia, more powerful Umbrums) behave like Queen Chrysalis (in the boss battle in Canterlot). Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor, and Princess Cadance do not roar or laugh like Queen Chrysalis. * Twilight Sparkle wears the outfit you have selected for her in the Boss Battle. * Sombra's Platinum Tier outfit resembles that of his Mirror Universe self in the IDW comic arc "Reflections". * All unspent Shadow Crystals that have been collected will be converted to (up to 30) when this event ends. Category:Mega Events Category:Limited Time Story Category:Special Currency LTS